historicalsims2fandomcom-20200214-history
Rococo
The period known as the Georgian era stretched from 1714 to, officially, 1837. One might better date the ending to the beginning of the Regency in 1811, or even to the change of fashion around 1795. Georgian Architecture was big on symmetry. Neoclassical style, harking back to Greek and Roman forms, was in vogue. In both European Palladian and Greek Revival styles, as well as American Federalist style, the emphasis was on balance, and simple, clean lines. Fashion, on the other hand, went the other way. The Georgian period encompasses the end of the Baroque and Rococo styles of art and architecture as well, and it was often reflected in the styles of the day. As the era went on, though, styles became less and less ornate, heading to the simpler styles of the Regency. Information and links are drawn from the Wikipedia. Clothing Male *Men's Georgian/Rococo Smalls by willywiluhps at MTS *Eighteenth C. Suit with Tricorn and Wig for Males by AtomicSpaceKitty at MTS *Valmont (Adult Male) by alexasrosa at MTS *Recolor of Besen's Teen Frockcoat (Teen Male) by alexasrosa at MTS *Gentleman Blue (Adult Male) by alexasrosa at MTS *18th Century Gentleman (Adult Male) by alexasrosa at MTS *Castlevania: Alucard's Outfit from Symphony Of The Night by SavageSim20 at MTS *Special Gift: Male Cloth_Eric_Lecarde Keere by ripplesims at RippleSims *SimAge's Men's Nightshirt by G-Knee at PBK *Sim Age's Nightshirt for the Young'ns by G-Knee at PBK *Athletic Clothes for your 18th Century Men by Ophidiae at Toasted Sims *18th Century Suit (Clothes, Page 19) by Rose at RoseSims2 Female *More Rococo Gowns (Adult Female) by alexasrosa at MTS *Eighteenth Century Stays and Panniers (Adult Female) by willywiluhps at MTS *Rococo: Elenora Rococo Gowns (Adult Female) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *Rococo: Teen Rococo Gowns (Teen Female) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *Anniversary Waltz (AF) by *Bunny* at TSR *Matching Hat and Gown - Green (CF) by giasims at TSR *Matching Hat and Gown - Purple-Blue (CF) by giasims at TSR *Matching Hat and Gown - Pink (CF) by giasims at TSR *Matching Hat and Gown - Blue (CF) by giasims at TSR *Baroque/Rococo Chinoiserie by Wawa at The Medieval Smithy *Female Pirate Clothing by Sherahbim at MTS *Elizabeth Swann's 'Captain's Request' gown by Kisatsu at MTS *18th Century Gown (Clothes, Page 11) by Rose at RoseSims2 Unisex/Sets *Rococo: Rococo Family (Teens and Children) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *Rococo: Rococo Family (Adult Both) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *A Rococo Day: Morning (Adult Both) by alexasrosa at MTS *A Rococo Day: Afternoon (Adult Both) by alexasrosa at MTS *A Rococo Day: Evening (Adult Both) by alexasrosa at MTS *Antoinette and Louis by alexasrosa at MTS *Dress "a la englaise" (Adult Female) by alexasrosa at MTS *Rococo Theme by lidiqnata at Stuff for The Sims 2 *18th Century Theme by Judie at All About Style *Heget's Charmingly Massive 18th Century Clothing Sets by Heget at The PBK *Scurvy Currs - 4 Pirate Outfits for Males and Females by jenfold at MTS *Pirate King and Queen clothing by Sherahbim at MTS *"Jack and Jill- 18th Century Basics for Kids" by kalynn at The PBK Hair *Rococo Hairs for Both by lidiqnata at MTS **Pooklet'd by Meshy at The Plumb Bob Keep *Rococo Hairset with Feathers (Female) by lidiqnata at MTS **Pooklet'd by Meshy at The Plumb Bob Keep *Rococo Hairset with Pearls (Female) by lidiqnata at MTS *Marie Antoinette's Ship Hair (Female) by lidiqnata at MTS **Pooklet'd by Meshy at The Plumb Bob Keep *La Perruque - 4 wigs in Rococo/Louis XIV style (Female) by Fuchsia at MTS *Rococo Hair Meshes for Males by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *Besen's rococo hairstyle by besen at MTS **Recolored by Ophidiae at Toasted Sims *Prince/Beast Hair Re-Colored & Binned! by emino at MTS *Belle Hair Re-Colored & Binned! by emino at MTS *Sussi's 1600's Baroque female hair Pookleted by Hat at Hat Plays Sims *Sugar and Caffeine's Jake Sully braid Pookleted by Hat at Hat Plays Sims Accessories *Beauty Patches (Blush) by willywiluhps at MTS *"18th Century Eyeglasses + half moon specs" by icedmango at GoS *"Tricorn Hat - Pirate Pt. 4" by Generalzoi at MTS *Crab Locket (from The Pirates of the Caribbean, both Male & Female) by daislia at MTS *A Fan (from Online Game) by ran417 at Live Good, Die Young Sims *Lord Carfax - Male Noblesim by AtomicSpaceKitty at MTS *Citoyens: Sims of the French Revolution by Ophidiae at Toasted Sims *Wobbly-legged, Rum-soaked Pirates! by Ophidiae at Toasted Sims *Update#2** Disney's The Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Beast, Prince, and Gaston by denise_316 at MTS Objects *Grand Versailles Salon by Versailles1798 at MTS *SimFreaks' "Rococo Revival" Occasional Chair by simfreaks at MTS *S3 -> S2 Colonial Chandelier by nengi65 at Nengi65 Objects box *XPTL297's Colonial Toddler Bed Recoloured by Michelle at The PBK *Sleigh Bed in Pooklet Naturals by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Antique TV by justfels at Fairy Forest *Hallstand by tinhouse at Black Pearl Sims *Marie Antoinette recolors by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Library Recolors by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-2x3 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-3x4-Pack1 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-3x4-Pack2 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-3x4-Pack3 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-4x4-Pack1 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-4x4-Pack2 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Antique Paintings - Frames, square at Fairy Forest *Chandelier at Fairy Forest *Antique Paintings - Frames, rectangular, high format wall-high at Fairy Forest *Antique Paintings - Frames, oval, high format at Fairy Forest *Antique Paintings - Frames, square at Fairy Forest *Large 18th Century Painting's Set 1 For TS2 by The Regal Sim at Regal Sims *Shakerlicious Kitchen Extras by buggybooz at BB's Retreat *The Shakerlicious Kitchen Set by buggybooz at MTS **Oldewood Kitchen - A recolor for the Shakerlicious Kitchen by Von40mouse at MTS **Seven Shakerlicious Shades for KitchenBasic by buggybooz at MTS **BB-Shakerlicious Rustic by Lama at BPS . *Colonial Outdoor Lamp Sets by shakeshaft at The Booty *Brewable TeapSot (Most EP's) UPDATED 11/25/06 FIXED MESH by Carrigon at Sims 2 Workshop *Chambres (Bedroom) Sets by Salome at Sims 2 Antiquites *Bureaux (Studies) Set by Salome at Sims 2 Antiquites *Avast! Ye Swabs! Pirate Themed End Table + Model Clipper Ship by joninmobile at MTS *"Colonial Upper Cabinets" by mutske at TSR *"SimColonial Dining Set" by BlackGarden at TSR *"The Regency Collection" by cashcraft at TSR **"The Regency Revisited" by cashcraft at TSR **"Regency Red Collection" by cashcraft at TSR *"Luxiary King Add-on: Dining Chair, Ottoman and Loveseat" by moune999 at MTS . *"VitaSims 'Lavelle Truffle' Converted for TS2" by Curiousb at The Big Trade Off . *Drawing room by Simnuts and Komosims (?), now hosted at BlackPearlSims *Marie Antoinette set (contains both buy and build) by Simnuts, now hosted at BlackPearlSims *Two-story mirrors (requires OFB) by Simnuts, now hosted at BlackPearlSims Build Mode *The Queens Chamber Wall Set by TDC95 at MTS *Vintage Wallpaper - Biedermeier Collection by Versailles1798 at MTS *Enlightenment Walls: The Basics by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment Set II: Murals and Paintings (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Cool Toned (and Gold) Enlightenment Wallpaper by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment: Cool Tone Panels (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment Series: Louis XVI (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment Series: Marie Antoinette (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment: Louis XIV (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Gold Rococo Collection (Walls and Floor) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Blue Rococo Collection (Walls and Floor) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Rococo Walls Featuring Art by Fragonard and Watteau by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Hall of Mirrors Set (Door, Window, Floor, Mirror) by Versailles1798 at MTS *Golden Rococo Age Here! (Walls, Table, Chair) by royal_david at MTS *Trianon I by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Trianon II by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Trianon III by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Trianon IV by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Versailles I by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Versailles I Door Panels 1 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Versailles I Door Panels 2 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Versailles II by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Marie Antoinette - 1 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Marie Antoinette - 2 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Marie Antoinette 2ndSeries 1-story by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Marie Antoinette 2ndSeries 2-story by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Les Perdrix by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Bouquet Louis XVI by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Library Walls by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Gentrific Fireplace Recolours by MsBarrows at TSR *Oaktowne Simple Interior Door Recolours by MsBarrows at TSR *Colonial Tract Door Recolours by MsBarrows at TSR *Pedimentary, My Dear! Pt. 1 by phoenix_phaerie at TSR *Pedimentary, My Dear! Pt. 3 by phoenix_phaerie at TSR *Georgian Entry Door by phoenix_phaerie at TSR *Lafenetre Set by windkeeper at The Booty *Trellis Garden by simaddict99 at TSR *Additions to the Maxis Stucco Walls by feenwald at Fairy Forest *Marie Antoinette set (contains both buy and build) by Simnuts, now hosted at BlackPearlSims *Italian One and Two Story Baroque Build Set by Simnuts, now hosted at BlackPearlSims Lots *The Palace of Versailles (Community) by haifen at MTS *Baroque Estate (Residential) by Versailles1798 at MTS *Le Chateau de Luneville (Residential) by fleshgordon at MTS Default Replacements *"Finally the CS_CardTablePirate. Please redownload!" by Havelock at More Awesome than You!